Before Bella
by Charliee222
Summary: This is how i believe life would have been like before Bella, mainly about Edward and Carlisle from Carlisle's pov.
1. Chapter 1

This is set before Edward has met Bella.

It had been a long day at the hospital for Carlisle and he was glad the day was over. Alice had messaged him to tell him a storm was coming so they would be able to have a family game of baseball again. This was two nights in a row but they loved it so they didn't mind.

"Afternoon family." He said as he entered the house.

"Good day at work?" Esme asked giving him a kissed as she greeted him home.

"Average. More paper work than ill people, so that's always good." He replied.

"Definitely," Esme agreed. "Jasper got a C on his History assignment." Esme said as they entered the kitchen where Jasper was sat.

"That's it, you're grounded." Carlisle said which made all three of them laugh.

"I thought, this year, I could be a special project kid. The kind that do rubbish but then realise they want to make something of their life and then they accomplish it." Jasper said, giving his excuse on his grade.

"Well, since you've done that paper numerous times in the past, I guessed it wasn't an accident." Replied Carlisle.

"We got a phone call from the school and everything. Their worried because his grades have slipped yet all our other children are doing brilliantly." Said Esme.

"It was only meant to be a joke." Said Jasper.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be doing it again in a couple of years." Said Carlisle. He liked how his family were so close and could live together the way they did.

"I think you should go up and see Edward. He didn't go to school today and he seemed really down. He lets you in more than anyone." Said Esme.

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't him that had been blessed with telepathy." Carlisle sighed as he headed upstairs. He knocked on Edwards door. There was no answer so he knocked again. When there was still no answer he opened the door to find his room was empty. The slide door opposite was open so Edward must be out. Carlisle walked into his room and had a look around. Edwards room didn't have much character to it but Edward was very closed too so what did he expect. He headed to his office to do more paper work until the game later on.

"The storm is starting soon Carlisle, we're going to have to set off." Alice shouted up the stairs. As Carlisle came out of his office Edward came out of his room.

"We're playing tonight?" He asked Carlisle.

"I thought you were out?" Asked Carlisle.

"I was but I've just come back." Replied Edward.

"Great, you're back in time for the game." Said Carlisle.

"I think I'll give it a miss." Replied Edward.

"Why? You love playing baseball."

"I'm just not in the mood, sorry."

"Okay, I'll stay home with you." Said Carlisle.

"No, please, go enjoy yourself. I'll still be here when you get back." Insisted Edward.

"Esme said that you skipped school today."

"Do we really have to go over this, I know everything inside out, and I don't actually have to go to school."

"You're not meant to be missing it though."

"Why not? I'm not a teenager, I shouldn't have to go if I don't want to."

"You do because everyone here thinks you're a teenager. You know you have to start off at school otherwise we would have to move around a lot more because you look too young to be at work."

"It's not fair."

"School is easier than a job, trust me." Said Carlisle.

"Well I'm staying here alone while you go to the game and you can't make me come." Edward said while going into his room and closing the door. Carlisle knew issues with going to school would come up every now and then. He knows he's not his dad but there are rules that they all have to follow and Edward knows that.

"Carlisle are you ready?" Shouted Alice from the hall.

"Yes, I'm coming." Was his reply as he headed down the stairs.

"Where's Edward?" Asked Esme.

"He's sitting this one out." Replied Carlisle putting his arm round his wife and leading her out of the house.

It was a short game because without Edward the teams were pretty even which made it less fun. Carlisle drove Esme, Jasper and Alice back home while Rosalie and Emmet went to the beach. As they approached the house Jasper muttered,

"I can feel it again."

"Feel what?" Asked Carlisle.

"The depression that's coming from Edward. He brings the whole atmosphere of our house down."

"He'll be fine, I've checked." Added Alice.

"He's always fine." Said Jasper.

"But that's all he ever is, just fine." Said Carlisle.

"He'll be fine once he meets someone." Said Alice.

"Have you seen anyone coming?" Asked Carlisle hopefully.

"No, not yet." Replied Alice.

"We just have to be patient and be there for him." Said Esme putting a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Said Carlisle getting out of the car after parking it in the garage.

Carlisle knocked on Edwards door.

"Come in." responded Edward. Carlisle opened the door and entered. Edward was sat on the floor with his legs hanging out of his sliding door.

"I like this music." Carlisle commented.

"I wish more people liked this music." Said Edward.

"Yeah, that would be good," smiled Carlisle. "I want to talk about earlier."

"You don't need to, I know what you said was right. It's just not nice knowing that I'm going to be in high school for the rest of my life."

"Maybe the next place we go we can say we have four children. Then you don't need to go to school, but you'd have to stay hidden."

"We're not moving for a while so I'll decide that then. I might not go to college this time though."

"You know, you should go to college if you want a good job." Joked Carlisle.

"Maybe you're right I only have eight degree's after all." Edward joked back.

"Seriously though, what's going on with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I said, nothing." Muttered Edward.

"There obviously is something. I just want you to help you."

"I just wish I could meet someone."

"Like a girl?"

"Yes." Replied Edward.

"One will come. You just have to wait for the right one."

"Could it be a human? There are more of them around than our kind."

"I wouldn't advise it son. I don't think it would work."

"Yeah, I know, I guess it was just wishful thinking."

"Have you seen someone at school?" Asked Carlisle.

"No. There's definitely no one in Forks, so don't worry." Said Edward truthfully.

"I wouldn't worry if there was, I'd trust you," said Carlisle. He put his hand on Edwards shoulder. "You'll feel better soon, we all felt like this at some point before we met our partners."

"How long were you single?" Asked Edward getting agitated and standing up. "Not for nearly as long as me. We hardly ever meet others of our kind, how am I meant to meet someone?"

"You just have to be patient." Said Carlisle remaining sat.

"Yeah, I know." Said Edward leaving his room. Carlisle jumped out of the door and punched the floor. It made a loud noise and represented a small earthquake. It pained him to see his son so unhappy. Sometimes he wondered if he had done the right thing changing him. Not that he wished Edward wasn't around. He felt this way about Rosalie too when she would say how much she hated what she was. He loved her and he knows she doesn't blame him but he still has that fear in the back of his mind that she'll resent him for what he did. Being who they were did have its disadvantages and Carlisle knew that but it also had its good qualities.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle turned round and saw Esme stood at the door he'd just jumped out of. He jumped back up into Edward's room.

"Yeah, I just worry about Edward."

"We all do." Reassured Esme.

"He's so miserable."

"I know, maybe you and him should go away for a while. It's probably worse with him been around his whole family who have partners."

"We could go hunting and stay away for the weekend. That might help."

"I'll pack you both some stuff and you go sort it with Edward."

"Thank you." Carlisle said giving his wife a kiss. He headed out the room to find Edward and he found him at his piano.

"I'm making my own music." Said Edward.

"How about a camping trip this weekend? Just me and you."

"You don't have to cheer me up." Said Edward.

"I know, we used to go camping before Esme so I thought we could do it again."

"You remember I can read minds?"

"Okay maybe I am doing it to cheer you up, is that a bad thing?" Asked Carlisle.

"No, it's not, it's a nice thing."

"So you'll go?"

"Quality time with my father, of course I'll come." Said Edward getting up and going to help Esme pack. Carlisle sighed with relief.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Asked Jasper.

"Yes son I'm fine."

"If it helps, Edward's depression has lifted, there's not as much of a down atmosphere on the house."

"That's great."

"And you're going to have a good trip away," said Alice entering the room. "I've just checked."

"Perfect."

"Me and Jasper are going to join Rosalie and Emmet on the beach, they say it's a particularly nice night." Said Alice as Jasper and her left the house.

Carlisle couldn't wait for Edward to meet someone so he could join his brothers and sisters at the beach. He'd been looking for another group like them but there's only a couple and all the girls are either already in a relationship or not the right age for Edward.

"I'm ready." Said Edward. Carlisle turned round and he was stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a packed bag.

"I'll just go get my stuff." Replied Carlisle while climbing the stairs to his room. Esme was just zipping up his bag when he entered. He put his arms round her and embraced her into a hug.

"Just have fun." Esme whispered into his ear.

"I will." He whispered back giving her a kiss. He picked up his bag and headed downstairs with Esme following him.

"Edward, you have a good time too." She said while grabbing her youngest son and giving him a hug.

"To everyone else I'm you're youngest son but I'm not really remember." Edward said hugging his mum back.

"I don't care, you're still my youngest son to me." She said. Carlisle opened the door and headed out to the car and Edward followed him.

"Love you, we'll be back on Sunday night." Edward said to his mother as they left the house.

"Love you too son." She replied. Her and Carlisle exchanged a smile. She stayed at the door and waved them off until they turned the corner.

"Carlisle." Edward said then paused.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever become old men? I know technically I am old, well past old, decayed even, but do you think in our mind we will?"

"Honestly no, I think most men stay young in their mind, so if our bodies don't slow us down then our minds won't either. I fully expected you to grow up out of a teenager because you would want to mature. But I don't think any of us will go past a young man." Explained Carlisle.

"That's what I was thinking."

"But you know what they say about boys, they never grow up." Said Carlisle.

"Yeah, Emmet definitely hasn't." Said Edward.

"Emmet never will." Said Carlisle and they both laughed.

"Which is odd because Rosalie is so serious, yet they go together perfectly. Maybe opposites do attract. Maybe I should look for someone not like me rather than like me." Said Edward.

"Emmet and Rosalie just found each other and I honestly believe you will just find someone when you're least expecting it."

"Here's hoping." Said Edward.

"Anyway, this trip is about me and you. We're going to spend some quality time."

"That sounds so bad."

"Yeah I know." They both laughed again. Carlisle missed his time with Edward, work had been really busy lately. Carlisle's phone was ringing so he pulled over to answer it. He didn't want to get caught using his phone at the wheel. He'd seen enough accidents caused by people using their phone at the wheel. He clicked answer and he heard Esme's voice straight away.

"Carlisle, are you there?"

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"Alice has had a vision."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it something bad? Has something happened?" Asked Carlisle. Edward looked at him as soon as he heard those words muttered.

"It's a girl, a human girl. She's just agreed to move to Forks, and if she does, Edward will fall for her. Alice can't see the result of this, I'm guessing she won't be able to until the girl has met Edward and made her decisions about him herself."

"Is Alice sure?" Checked Carlisle.

"The vision is as clear as any, it's real, and it's going to happen." Replied Esme.

"Okay, we'll have to deal with it as and when it happens. I'll see you Sunday night. Love you."

"Love you too." Esme replied sounding flustered. Carlisle hung up the phone and looked to Edward.

"You've read my mind I'm guessing?"

"It's hard not to when something that big is screaming at me." Replied Edward.

"I say we talk quickly about it now and then forget about it for the rest of the weekend. Deal?"

"Deal. I won't act on it. I'm not that stupid, I know it would never work, it would be like a lion and a lamb."

"By the sounds of it you will act on it. It's very important you try to avoid the new girl. It's a great risk for her too."

"I know, I will do my best. I will forbid myself. You can carry on driving now." Carlisle pulled out back onto the road and sped up so they would be there before night falls.

"I trust you with this situation." Said Carlisle.

"I trust myself," said Edward. "She won't be the first good looking human I've seen. I want more than just good looks."

"With any luck she might be ugly." Joked Carlisle. Edward laughed but then said,

"I hope not because then it will be the personality that Alice has seen me attracted to and then that will be hard to let go of. Not many girls in this modern day have the personality I am looking for." Edward said.

"Like I said, I trust you son. I'll stand by you no matter what." They arrived at the campsite and it looked very full for a cold weekend. Carlisle went to reception and got a slot for them to camp on.

"Would you like some basic supplies like water or some food while you're here?" Asked the young shop assistant.

"No thank you, but if I decide I do, I'll definitely come here." Carlisle replied.

"She's on a trial and she thinks if she sells loads then they'll definitely keep her on," Edward explained when Carlisle came out. "Yet what she doesn't know is that the young man who hired her only did because her older sister would drop her off everyday and he's hoping to get a date with her."

"He could do it the old fashioned way and ask her on a date."

"Teenagers are too scared of been rejected resulting in humiliation. It's not like the old days when if you asked a girl out and she said no then that's the end of it, now it spreads round the school and everyone knows." Explained Edward.

"Yet we thought kids had it easy these days." Said Carlisle.

They set up the tent. They had one of the big ones so they would have their own compartment to "sleep" in. When they were sure most people on the campsite had gone to bed and were asleep they left their tent to go hunting. It had been a week so they were both ready to have a good feed. They split up because it was easier that way. They were back in their tents before morning and rose with the rest of the camp. It was a sunny day for once in Forks so they had to stay in their tent to be sure no sunlight would hit them. They talked about how well Jasper was doing lately, he was still struggling a lot but he was much better than he was just a year ago. They talked about how Alice could see the future for him and check everything was going to be okay which reassured them for letting him go to school. Without Alice they wouldn't have let Jasper go to school yet.

"Do you find it annoying that I can read your mind." Asked Edward.

"I wouldn't say annoying." Replied Carlisle.

"You wouldn't? Really?"

"Okay, yes sometimes annoying, like now. Normally though I don't mind. I don't really think anything that I wouldn't say."

"You don't have to worry, I give my family their privacy. I just think that if I knew someone else could ready my mind then I would feel a little weird around them." Said Edward.

"We're your family and we're used to it. I wouldn't be as comfortable if Emmet had the mind reading powers though. I think he might use them a bit more than was necessary."

"I would hate Emmet to have my power." The rest of the weekend just consisted of conversations like that. They were just catching up with each other since it was sometimes hard to do when you had a life to lead. Sunday was a miserable day so they went fishing but just released any caught fish back into the river. Carlisle drove the scenic route back to their house because there were some lovely sights to see. When they got home Esme was waiting for them at the door. Carlisle loved Esme because even though they had all the time in the world she still wanted to spend every minute she could with her family and missed any of them dearly when they weren't around.

"Did you have a good trip?" She asked Edward as he entered the house and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, it was good fun." Replied Edward.

"The campsite was very nice, we should go there sometime." Carlisle said as he entered the house also giving Esme a hug. Edward headed upstairs to unpack.

"Did you talk about Alice's vision?" Esme asked as son as Edward was out of the room. Carlisle thought it was funny when Esme did that because Edward could be listening to this very thought right now. You never knew when you were truly alone. Edward especially had good hearing for his own name.

"We did, and I think it's going to be okay. He said he wouldn't act on it. I trust him." Carlisle said.

"Good because she's on the plane over now."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I am a Twilight fan but I have only read the books once and seen the films a couple of times so I may not be completely accurate with everything I write but I will try. Most of it is his home life so won't have most of the actual book in it. Enjoy!

Alice came down the stairs.

"I'm guessing Esme has told you?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, are you sure you can't see what will happen?"

"No, I can only see Edward meeting her, until she meets him and makes a decision on what she thinks about him I won't be able to see further," explained Alice. "I don't think it'll be good. Either way it won't be good."

"What do you mean?" Asked Esme concerned.

"If she falls for him then we have a forbidden relationship and if she doesn't Edward will be heart broken. As soon as he meets her she'll be, let's say, of interest to him. Well he'll want to drink her blood more than anyone's before but this is what grabs his attention about her."

"We'll just have to trust him. He knows the implications just as well as any of us." Said Carlisle. Carlisle went to finish the last of his paperwork as he liked to start the new week with no paperwork. It was ridiculous how much he had to do and it built up to a lot if he got behind.

It had been a few hours and he heard movement and he assumed it was everyone getting ready for school. He looked at his watch that confirmed his assumption. He finished his last piece of paperwork and packed it away in his briefcase. He locked it and head out to see his children off to school.

"You look like you've had a fun night." Commented Emmet eyeing up his briefcase.

"He's probably worried like we all should be." Said Rosalie.

"It'll be fine." Said Emmet brushing it off.

"She's a human!" Snapped Rosalie.

"Exactly," said Edward appearing at the top of the stairs. "I understand the situation and will therefore be prepared. We're saw this coming, so we're lucky."

"If you do get with her, I won't like her or ever make her feel welcome." Rosalie said, and then left. Emmet followed her.

"I'll be getting in the car." Said Alice and she also left with Jasper following her.

"Seems like their treating me like I've already made the wrong decision." Edward said to Carlisle.

"I don't think there is a wrong decision." Carlisle replied.

"Just pretend it's another normal day at school. Forget about this girl." Esme said.

"Doesn't sound like it'll be that easy, but I'll try." Edward said and he followed Alice and Jasper out to the car.

"He'll be fine." Carlisle said to Emse, which made her look less worried but still nervous.

"CARLISLE!" Shouted Edward as he came in the house. Carlisle ran to the top of the stairs.

"What is it?"

"The girl, she, she smells -"

"Edward, calm down." Said Carlisle putting his hands on Edwards shoulders.

"I had to hold my breath to stop myself from killing her." He said slowly but surely.

"You restrained though."

"Just. I've never smelt human blood like it before. I tried to get my class changed but they wouldn't let me. There is no other option but to stay in biology."

"You could take some time off?" Suggested Carlisle.

"She'll still be there when I go back."

"If you managed this day then you will be able to manage the future days. You weren't expecting it so you weren't ready for it but now you'll be prepared."

"Do you really think I'll be able to get used to her?" Asked Edward looking his father in the eyes. Carlisle knew he was reading his mind so he didn't have to answer. "Then I trust you, I'll be able to get over it."

"Maybe have a couple of days off though, and we'll go for a hunt before you go back."

"Okay, you know best." Said Edward. Carlisle patted him on the back as he walked past him up the stairs.

"Was that Edward?" Esme asked coming out of the living room.

"Yeah, he had a bad day. The girl had delicious smelling blood." Explained Carlisle.

"Poor kid. At least he hasn't come back madly in love."

"It'll get easier for him to resist, it'll just take time." Carlisle said while pulling his wife in for a hug. Esme wrapped her arms round her husband's waist and squeezed. Carlisle couldn't have asked for a better wife and they stayed in their embrace enjoying the moment.

"Get a room." Said Emmet as he came through the door.

"Very funny." Said Esme.

"How did lover boy go? By the time I got out from class his car had gone."

"He'll be able to control it, he'll be fine." Carlisle answered.

"Too early to mess with him?" Emmet asked.

"Far too early." Answered Esme.

"Don't worry I'll leave him alone, for now" Emmet said.

"He may go through a tough time in these next couple of weeks. You should go easy on him son." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry I understand." Said Emmet on a serious note.

"Well I don't, wait till you hear what Alice has just seen." Said Rosalie.


End file.
